


Last Man Standing

by lucidscreamer



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Horror, Post-Apocalyptic, Wordcount: 100-500, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidscreamer/pseuds/lucidscreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the dead walk the earth, some lessons are more important to learn than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Man Standing

**Author's Note:**

> Last Man Standing

Last Man Standing

Fandom: The Walking Dead

Character: Rick Grimes

Author: Lucidscreamer

Challenge: 100 Men (on LJ)

Word count: 100

Prompt: #40 Reality

* * *

The first thing he learns After - after waking, after the Walkers rise - is the value of silence, and darkness, and locked doors.

Other lessons follow: Stay quiet, find shelter, remain vigilant. Take nothing for granted.

Carelessness, inattention kills. People aren't necessarily what they seem; sometimes, they're not even people. Not live ones, anyway. You can't afford to be squeamish.

In this new reality, the rules have changed. That's hard to remember, but even a single slip can mean the end. You gotta learn fast, forget what you knew.

Most important of all, always...

 _Always_...

Aim for the head.


End file.
